Yes Sir
by maz2
Summary: GCC, K18, YM, Vegeta is a teacher and Bulma a student, romance will blossom at this high school, mainly BV Final Chapter is up!
1. the beginning

Author Note: Vegeta as a teacher... I had this idea like ages in my mind, and I decided to work it out. However I don't really know if I should continue.. the first chap is short, the second will be longer. There will be Vegeta/Bulma and Chichi/Goku, Krillin/18 soon, don't worry. Just enjoy the fic and please review.  
  
Vegeta was leaning against the door-post. He didn't like this, he didn't like this one little bit. 'TTRRRINNGGGGGG' The bell went. Suddenly voices were appearing and kids started to walk past him in the room. They looked shocked, curious, but didn't even dare to return his glare that he gaved them. Except for one girl. She was a blue haired beauty. Not much younger then him. All the kids in this class were like his age. All the kids in his class. His. Vegeta was their teacher.  
  
He isn't doing this for fun. Hell no! He is not doing this for educatation either. The reason that he is here is because of his father. King Vegeta the King form planet Vegetasei gave his son assignments 10, where his mother choose 3 from. He had to do 3 assignments before he could become king. 1. Become the strongest on on his planet (he already was that one, so he only had 2 left)  
2. To be a teacher on another planet (his mother loved to torture him, by let him do what he hates the most, giving company)  
3. To pick a mate  
And all he wanted to become king. That's a prince his destiny, isn't it?  
  
He was still leaning against the door. Now closing it and standing in the front of the class. Pupils were chatting, and not even paying attention to him. How could they know that Vegeta was their teacher? They thought the teacher hadn't arrived yet. This was something he couldn't take. They just couldn't ignore him! Him the prince of Vegetasei! He was getting angry. And turned around to the blackboard. Making little ki blast, to be released on the board itself.   
  
Bulma was chatting with Chichi, about the cute boy she saw when she walked in. This was their first hour of the first day in the third class of high school. She entered here with her friends, Chichi, android 18, Krillin and Goku, Yamcha and Marron (the blue-haired teen). They were a clique. They had been friends ever since the first day on high school. It was totally obvious that Chichi and Goku had a thing for eachother, but weren't together yet. Yamcha had an huge crush on Marron, where Bulma was somehow jealous at. As far as she know, she thought 18 didn't give a damn about boyfriends and stuff, and Krillin seemed to have a crush on Marron too! But she wasn't sure about that, sometimes Bulma caught him staring at 18.   
  
'Do you mean that kid?' Chichi asked pointing at Vegeta who had his back turned to them and stood in front of the black board. 'Yeah isn't he a cuttie?'. Bulma was well known to have a crush on a guy for a couple of weeks, but she was never serious about stuff, she never had a real relation, nor fall in love. 'I don't know B-chan, he looks a kind of wicked to me, whatever, it's your choise!' Suddenly they heard a blast and all the pupils eyes looked to the black board. 'Don't fuck with me' was written with little holes of tiny ki-blasts. Everybody was stunned and went to sit right away. They all didn't dare to fuck with the person who wrote that. Hmph.. Vegeta smirked content. This was going the right way! He never liked school, and he never will. He wondered how he managed to past it? Well of course schools on Vegetasei are different. He looked over to the cowerdly humans that not dared to speak. The way it should be. 'I am Vegeta, the royal prince of Vegetasei, as you all will know, it's the most fearfull planet in the universe (pupils eyes lit up) I am your teacher. You shall not speak without my permission. I don't give a damn about you brats, but I have this assignments to do, and one of them is to be teacher. You will obey me or else I'll blast you in oblivioun. Any questions?' One single hand was raised in the sky that belonged to the blue haired Marron. He grumped, 'Yes?' 'How come that you're a teacher? I mean there aren't any teachers from our ages!' 'I am 2 years older then you, now shut up' She hided scarly behind her schoolbag. 'Take you books at page number 4, we're goig to talk about the second World War'. Vegeta bellowed, while sitting on the table.   
  
''You!'' Vegeta said pointing at Yamcha."eh.. you mean me?" Yamcha said unsure of hisself. Vegeta didn't feel like repeating himself, "Read!" he bellowed. Following the teachers commend he started reading out loud. It was a story about the second world war. Everyone else in the room was reading with Yamcha in silence, exept for Bulma, who was simply staring at Vegeta.   
  
How hard she tried, she just couldn't help it. He was so handsom, cute, wel-built, *giggle* and his voice so damn sexy! And his chest, it was simply not normal to have such big musceles! Goku and krillin and Yamcha were well built too, but Vegeta made it look naughty, and how she liked that. (A/N : heh.. naughty Vegeta.. how in the hell did I get that idea?) Chichi nudged her, she looked at her best friend with a blank look on her face. 'What's wrong Chi?' bulma whispered. 'He's staring at you!' she answered nodding at Vegeta. Bulma looked up. It was true Vegeta was staring at her! She blushed in embarrassement. 'Oh my gosh, did he caught me staring at his chest?' she thougt to herself, 'Mental-note: Never get catched again'. She decided to pay attention to the books instead of him.   
  
'That's why they made an attack on pearl harbour... ' Yamcha still readed on. She didn't know if Vegeta was still looking at her. She just didn't dare to look at him again. Her cheeks were still red, and she hated that. She just couldn't concentrate on the rammbling Yamcha was saying. And she had no idea on which sentence their where. She simply stared at the book, not bother to catch up anyway. 'Atmospheric conditions prevented radio communications between D.C. and Pearl Harbor. The choice of commercial telegram, while possibly not the best means of communication, was chosen for reasons given..' Yamcha sentence was cut off when their principal. Who was walking in. 'Is everything going alright sir?' he asked Vegeta. Vegeta simply nodded. 'Alright, if you can't handle the class report them to me'. He took on glance at the class back to Vegeta then again back to the class, and with that he walked away. As soon as he was away Vegeta sighed. 'Listen up!' He exclaimed. 'You can do whatever you brats want to do, but I'm going to train. Just stay out of trouble and don't leave the class'. And with that he took his shirt off, all the girls ooww'ed and the boys just metally slapped themselves. And he started doing pushups. Everyone just stared, not daring to speak nor daring to move, exept for Maron that is. She raised her hand. 'What is it?' Vegeta hissed while doing his 200th push-up. 'Well if you don't want to teach us, then why are you a teacher, and we need the marks! Really! Well maybe not Bulma 'cause she is smart and all, did you know she made her own inventions? She even made a gravity room, all by her self, and Goku trains in it. Anyway I need those marks, so you better give it mister! And what's whit the sudden change? I thought you wanted to teach us something! Well it sure looked like it in the begin of this period, did you know that...' Vegeta couldn't take the annoying voice of her anymore. 'gggr.. SHUT UP!' Everyone looked in awe at Vegeta's temper. Maron was shocked and felt like crying, so she did.   
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta then back at Maron who was crying on her desk. She stood up and walked over to him. 'How dare you!' she said while rasing her voice. Vegeta simply paralysed, how dared this weak human talk to him like that! 'So you are a prince from a monkey race, big deal! So you are an useless teacher, who cares, but that to make that girl cry!' she said pointing at Maron, who was still sobbing. 'To make that girl cry, made you the most emotionless jerk in the universe!' and with that she gaved him a knee in his.. well let's call it the most fragile part of a male body. And with that she walked a way, giving her friend maron a pat on her back and went back to her seet. 'Bulma one, Vegeta zero!' Chichi whispered, while Vegeta was wincing in pain in the background. At that moment the bell went and the pupils were walking away to the next period.  
  
Maron was still sobing on their way to the next period. Chichi hugged her. 'Where is she crying for anyway?' Yamcha whispered to Krillin. 'Don't ask me!' krillin replied. 'So what do you think of that Vegeta-guy?' Goku asked the gang. 'Ass-hole' chichi said,'dido' 18 said. 'I Hate him! Maron snift, 'He acts like a total jerk!' Bulma give in. '100% ass-hole' yamcha said. 'He's a stubborn jerk!' Krillen added. 'So am I like the only one who things he's alright?' Goku asked to the gang. They all sighed.. knowing that Goku could never change.  
  
Authors Note: I deleted this fic first.. and then repost it. I put chapter 1 and 2 together, and I'm writing the next chapter at the moment. Please review it means a lot to me. And what do you think? Is the chapter too short.. too long.. or just okay? And if you have any ideas what's about the happen, feel free to give in ;)!  
Love Mystic 


	2. the deal

Authors Note : Thanks for the reviews! It's important for me to know what the readers are thinking of the story. For everyone who's a bit confused, Vegeta is 2 years older then the rest of the class, he had to become a teatcher on his task to become king. If you still don't get it, I advice to read chapter one again. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I kinda suck in English class... though I already studied it for like 2 years...   
  
'Fuck!' he cursed while walking out of the school, Vegeta's first period didn't exactly go well. He looked at the sky, bright in a monday morning, and took off.   
He arrived at his space shuttle, that he took with him from his planet Vegetasei. It was in a forest abandon, it was big and kind of like the one Frieza had. This was his home, alone, on a planet which he disliked the most. He walked inside taking a shower, and after that he walked to the computer room. In the middle of it was a big screen.   
  
He pressed some buttons and a guard appeared on the screen. He ateased, 'Where can I help you with, sir?' 'Get the queen!' he obeyed. The guard bowed, 'Of course prince Vegeta' and after 2 minutes his mother popped on the screen. 'Hey, Vegeta how are you?' 'Grr.. I adjust you to give me an other assignment! I'm not going to continue with this. It's impossible, and a king doesn't need teacher abbilities!' He snapped. His mother giggled. 'Come on Veggie, it's not that hard! I only give you one class! one! I could've give you ten if I wanted to, but I didn't! Besides, you only have two hours in a week, so are you telling me you're giving up?' 'What? I'm the prince of all saiyans, I don't give up!' 'That's a boy, now go and be a teacher! Oh yeah, try to look for a mate if you're their anyway' Vegeta cutted the line. His mother smirked, she had so much power over him!   
  
It was late and Bulma was writing in her diary in bed.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We have a new teacher on school, he's a real cuttie, but then again, he's an arrogant prince. Yeah, you heard that right, he's a prince. The prince of Vegetasei, he's well built too. Whe have him on mondag (that's today) and Tuesday. But he made Maron cry, you know the bitch I mentioned earlier, I guess she's alright, we're all in the same clique. But I just can't stand the way Yamcha looks at her. What is she a magnet or something? Maybe I'm just jealous, I don't know. Almost everyone has somebody. Chichi is admired by Goku, yeah that's so obvious I bet they will even marry in the future, I'm sure they will be serieus dating over a moth or something. Why haven't I got somebody like that? And 18, well she could get anyone she wants. And I haven't got anybody. Today was besided the Vegeta stuff normal as always. Next moday I'll give a party! It's been a while and besided I need to do some other thing then study...  
  
Love Bulma Briefs  
  
She shoved her diary under her pillow and went to sleep.  
  
Vegeta woke up from the alarm clock. 'Kuso!' he cursed while blowing the alarm clock up with a ki blast. He decided yesterday to make a deal with the students.   
  
He hurried to school and was just on time for his first and only period. All the pupils sat down and took their books in front of them. Bulma was giving everyone an invetation for her party next week. Vegeta cleared his throat and all the pupils looked up, stopped chatting and sat down. Vegeta smirked.  
  
'Class' he started, 'Let's make a deal!' 'I heard Maron say that you want marks and you want educatation'. The class nodded. 'I also heard that there was a Bulma-girl who has a gravity mashine'. All pupils looked at Bulma she blushed. 'Sjeez.. what is she embarrassed for?' Maron whispered to 18. She just shrug one's shoulder. 'And my deal was, that I'll teach you one class a week, that means you'll get your marks and educatation. But only if that Bulma-girl makes me a gravity room, and I'm allowed to go training the other class. So that will be one period studying and one period doing whatever you want in a week.' The class nodded in agreement. Bulma stood up, 'Only if you say you're sorry to Maron for you behavior yesterday', 'Only if you have the gravity room next monday for me to use' 'Deal!' 'Deal!' Vegeta agreed, he turned to maron 'you're sorry' he said. Maron blushed. Vegeta raised an eye-brow, girls he'll never unsterstand them.   
  
At that poin the principal came in. 'Everything alright sir?' 'Everything is alright' he confessed. 'Will this daily rutine of yours be a habit?' he asked. 'Yes, it's my duty to check on all the classes everyday' he answered, Vegeta nodded, and the principal left. 'If we have the do-what-ever-you-want-class and he'll check on it, then we'll have to pretend to be busy studying'. Goku didn't catch it, actually he didn't understand one bit what that Vegeta guy was talking about, he nudged Krillin. 'What?' he asked confused. 'What does he mean?' Goku whispered. 'He means that we're going to do history on Monday, and nothing on Tuesday, and if the principal comes in we have to pretend to be working' Goku nodded, but he still didn't get it so he asked Maron. 'Maron, what does that Vegeta-guy mean?' 'Ehm.. well eh.. that we have one period are studying and an other period making out!' she also didn't understand it, and didn't want to look dumb, so she just said the first word that came up in her. Goku nodded 'Now I understand'. One minute later the bell went, and the pupils went to their next period. Vegeta went home, training.   
  
They had a break and they went all to the cantine. Bulma, Chichi, Maron, 18, Krillin, Yamcha and Goku went in line to get food. 'Ieuw.. ' Bulma looked disgust at the what seemed puke. She decided to scip lunch, same goes for Chichi Maron 18 Krillin and Yamcha, one look at the so called lunch and they didn't want any. Goku however dished out all of it. 'Are you really gonna eat that?' Yamcha asked. 'Yeah, why not?' goku asked taking a bite out of it. They all run as fast as they could to the toilet. 'Wonder what's wrong with them?' Goku thought.   
  
'Hey mom, I'm home!' Bulma announced. She walked straight to the lab, looking for the copyrator. 'Honey, how was your day?' Bulma's mother asked. 'It was fine, do you know where the copyrator is?' 'No I don't you should ask your father.' She hurried upstairs to find her father.  
  
"Dad?" no answer, "Daddy where are you?" "Well hello dear, I was just feeding our pets, so how was school today?" "Terrible as always, anyway do you know where the copyrator is?" Mr. Briefs looked up, "The copyrator? Let me think.." He carrassed his black cat on a shoulder while thinking. Bulma frowned.. how she didn't feel to make one again.The copyrator was the ultimate device! She could simply copy Goku's gravity room, then make some adjustments.. Otherwise she had to rebuild a gravity room all over again! She couldn't give Goku's to Vegeta cause it will only obey to Goku's voice. It was a security system she installed so that Goku's guardian Gohan wouldn't end up in the mashine somehow. "Ow.. you mean the copyrator!" Mr. Briefs said. Bulma nodded hopefully. "Well.. I don't know exactly where it is... it should be here somewhere.. or in the garden, in our lab maybe.. or maybe it has been borrowed to somebody.." Bulma felt down anime style. Her father wasn't going to be any help.  
So she decided rebuilt a new gravity mashine.  
  
She sighed and turned around again. Bulma didn't understand why she couldn't sleep.. she was working on the gravity mashine 5 days.. and now she was finally finished. She yawned. It was obvious that she was tired. Then why couldn't she fall asleep. She made a deal with herself, if she would lay still for 10 minutes and then still wasn't asleep she would go downstairs and wacht tv.. She tried not to move, and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted to sleep.  
  
Bulma was in class, sitting next to Marron and Yamcha. She was caught in the middle. Yamcha leaned over to kiss her. Bulma smiled and placed a kiss on Yamcha's cheek. The weird thing was that Yamcha went right through her and was kissing Marron who was on the right sight. And their they were making out in front of her. She couldn't do anything! She looked around in awe when she saw that almost everybody was making out! Including Goku en Chichi, 18 and Krillin.. and she just stood their crying frantically.. being invisible for the world in front of her.  
  
She woke up with shock.. when she realised it was just a dream she sighed in relief. Looked over to the clock 8 o'clock.. she should hurry! Class started at 8:30..  
She quickly dressed and rushed to school. It was monday, that means Vegeta-study class.  
  
'Gosh.. Bulma.. your right on time! You were lucky alright!' Chichi welcomed her best friend. "I'm lucky! I overslept.. I had this weird nightmare.." she massaged het temples. "Let's talk about it later, we have art class" Bulma nodded and walked towards their class.   
  
"hiya B-chan" Maron greeted her, she looked at her in disgust. She just kept having those flashbacks of her dreams.. she looked over to Yamcha, who was drooling at Maron. She sighed, it wasn't Marons fault, and it was only a little dream. She smiled "hey Maron". She looked over to Krillin who was staring at the blackboard, although there was nothing you could see out there. 18 was doing her nails, whereas talking to Chichi. Goku putted his book on his desk, keeping it up with his left hand, and grabbing food out of his schoolbag, stuffing his face. Krillin awake out of his daydream because of Goku's smacking. Krillin nudged him "Goku! We're supposed to eat in the breaks! Not in class!" "I know!, but I didn't have a change to eat breakfast this morning" Krillin sighed and prepared for a normal day in hell.. as known as highschool.  
  
Bulma looked at her reflection, it was her first break, and the next class will be with Vegeta. She sighed she looked like crap! She didn't have time to add some make-up, so she decided to borrow some from Chichi. 'Ring' break over.. well she looked better than first so it couldn't be that bad.   
  
Vegeta was leaning against the blackboard, watching his class come in. There were like 15 students, he didn't know them by name. He only remembered Bulma and Maron, and that Yamcha-guy. He assumed that Goku was the boy with the orange gi. 'Baa.. Bardock?'   
  
Goku looked up, Vegeta was staring at him, freaky. "Boy, come over here!" Vegeta called Goku to him. He looked hesitated to Bulma who gave him a quick nod, and walked towards him. "What is it?" he asked on a friendly tone. "Who are your parents kid?" He putted an arm behind his neck and grinned the famous-son-grin "I don't really remember..' "You what? How in the world can't you remember who your parents are.." Vegeta exclamed in awe. "Well I kinda was somehow in a forest, and I had a tail and I was found by my guardian Gohan, and he raised me" Vegeta nodded. "Boy, you're a saiyan, you're Kakarot" Goku looked confused, so Vegeta decided to explain;  
  
17 years ago our race the saiyans worked for Frieza. You were send to planet earth to destroy it, somehow you forgot you assignment and lived on like a normal human. 15 years after that, my father and I defeated Frieza in a one to two battle, we were no longer in control of him. We went to this planet, and we made a pact with the humans, we need their technologie. They need a place to live, so we decided to not blow up your planet, that's the whole story.  
  
Goku nodded, he actually get it. "So what's you powerlevel boy?" "ehm, about 600.000, I used to train with Krillin and Yamcha, and 18 and Chichi a lot" Vegeta's eyes grew big, he looked in awe. '600.000 that's incredible! That's ever more than my fathers! That's just 300.000 less than mine! And that for a third class saiyan! A son of Bardock' "That still is nothing compared to mine, but maybe I'll allow you to spar with me" Goku nodded with a smirk. It was a long time since he had a good spair and this apportunity made his saiyan blood boil. "Now go and sit, and bring that Bulma-girl to me"   
  
"What did he say?" Bulma asked. The whole class were studying, The period after this one they would have a huge science test, where she was a natural talent in. But the rest of the class would usually mark an D or F.. "I'll tell you later, he asked if you wanted to come to him" Bulma looked around in the class and figured he was in his little room behind it, it was a stock for paper, and there were examples of a human body and maps stored there.   
  
"Hey Vegeta, what's the problem?" She looked around in the little room that she recognised from last year. He pinned her too the wall, grabbing her arms pushing her against the now closed door. She could feel his hot breath tikkeling in her neck, he was so close. It send chills down her spine. She looked in his eyes, she saw confusing and.. passion.   
  
He suddenly letted go and murmed an apologie for his behavior. "Do you have the gravity room finished?" He looked hopefully at her. She smiled. "Yeah! I've got it right here" She grabbed in her pocket, but her smile faded as soon as she realised that she still left it at her home. In the sudden rush this morning she forgot to bring it with her.   
"Ehm.. I kinda forgot.. it's finished alright, but I left it at home.. " "Then we'll just have to get it, he grabbed Bulma in his arms and speeded out the window towards capsule corp.  
  
To Be continued  
  
Author Note: Thanks a lot for reading this, now do me a favour and review. In the next chapter Vegeta's weird behavior will be explained... Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, I'll get out the next chapter as soon as possible =D! By the way, I wish everyone a happy Christmas!   
Love Mystic 


	3. the heat

Everything was moving so fast, and before she realized it she was in the sky, flying. Her arms clunged to Vegeta, and already a distant away from school, she wondered if the pupils saw them leave. Probably not, hell even she didn't saw it coming!  
She looked over to Vegeta who was holding her closely. He had this weird energie field around him. It kept her warm. She tried to look in his eyes, but they seemed to focus at something in the distant, it was capsule corporation. A pitty that this ride was over so fast. To her surprised she didn't shrieked, she actually enjoyed the soft wind against her warm scin. Being so close to Vegeta felt nice too, so.. safe, so right..  
'Gosh Bulma, what's the matter with you? Being held by a freaking murder makes you feel save?' her mind told her. But strange enough, it did.  
  
"So are we there yet?" Bulma asked, she didn't like this silence. They hadn't speak a word. "You're an impatient one, aren't you? But for your information, we're here" He landed on her balcony, and lifted her to the ground. She clumpsy felt back in his arms, smiled a weak smile, and walked inside. Vegeta stayed at the balcony, impatiant.  
  
'How does he know that I lived here anyway?' She walked to her bed, and found her capsule easily on her desk next to it. She sighed, "Got it!" she walked back, and showed him proudly the little capsule. He smirked and putted the capsule in his pocket, then lifted her up, and they flew their way back to school.  
  
He looked at the fragile creature in his arms.. she seemed so... his. 'Stupid hormones' he cursed his body. It surely was a sneaky trick from his mother, sending him to earth with a class full of young girls, whereas she knew he was going into a rut, a saiyan-mating-season. Vegeta was in heat.  
  
Bulma felt Vegeta's eyes upon her, she blushed, snuggling closer to him. He however, aprubtly focused his eyes in the distance. And then the silence came again. "How did you know I lived in Capsule Corporation?" she asked him. "You told me you forgot your capsule, so I figured you're the daughther from the Mr. Briefs" She smiled proudly. The school came in view, "Gosh... they seem so little" she said looing at the little students on the schoolyard.Vegeta didn't feel like replying her stupid comment. Instead he just flew in the same room they exited before. He let her go, and walked to his class, who were still being studying. He looked at the clock that was pinned in the wall above the blackboard, 40 minutes had past. Bulma walked past him, ready to sit, and tell Chichi what happend. She looked curious at Bulma.   
  
"Wait, girl, you still have to show me how it works" Bulma sighed and walked again with him in the little room. Actually she was flattered to show him her proud work. He handed her the capsule over and she took it eagerly. She pressed the button and flipped it to the ground. Smoke appeared, and after it cleared a gravity mashine was visible.  
Vegeta followed her inside. She started explaining how everything worked, how the robots and the shooting mirriors worked.   
  
"And if you touch this button, the gravity will stop". "Nice to know, woman, but how do you start the gravity?" "Well you have to typ it in right here." Vegeta was looking over her shoulder, she could feel his breath tickeling her scin. And she wondered how it felt to have his arm around her waist, not to mention that she had that situation already when they took of in the sky. "The gravity can be powered up until 200 normal earth gravity" she said weakly, her legs were going weak too. "So have fun with it" she turned around to face him. To her surprise his face was only inches away, his eyes seemed to see right through her, to the depts of her soul.. They showed so much emotions.. so close.. her eyes wandered to his lips, and they both leaned in for a kiss. "Erhem..." their lips nearly touched, but they both turned around to face the person who cleared his throat and disturbed their magic. In front of them, in the door-post from the gravity room, stood the principal.   
  
She swallowed, and stepped back, to make distance between her and her teacher. "What were you doing?" The principal asked Vegeta right in the face. "Bulma, was showing me her newest project, wich I gave her because of her cheeky behavior, I was surprised to see that she actually could manage to finish the project in 6 days time" Bulma flinched at the mention of her name, it sounded so soft out of his mouth. She was stunned, that her teacher could lie hisself so easily out of it. It was amazing how quick he recomposed hisself. "Fine, Mr.Ouij, take your time with this girl" He looked perverted over body. "But don't forget you have a class to run, now if you'll excuse me." The principal left.   
  
"That perverted master Rochi look a like.. did you saw how he looked at me? Disgusting.. " Bulma exclaimed walking past Vegeta. Then she remembered that she nearly kissed him and turned around, blushing. "ehm.. would you want to have lunch with me? And the other guys.." He wanted to say no, but his stomic answered for him. She smiled "Okay then, I'll see you in the cafetaria in 1 hour. Before he could say no, the bell went and she dissapeard.   
  
He turned around and sighed.. darn.. he didn't feel like going to some ridicules lunch with her and his friends. He walked to the window and blasted of to his space shuttle, ready to return over an hour.  
He walked inside and over the huge screen. And pushed some buttons. Soon a guard appeared, he bowed. "Bring me the queen!", the guard ateased and his mother appeared. "Hey Veggie, how is it going.." Grr.. "Mother I'm in a fucking heat! That's how its going! I'm on earth, with no female saiyans.. How could you do this to me?" His mother smiled. "Vegeta.. you ought to know that an half human, half saiyan has stronger abbilities than a normal saiyan" He looked surprised he didn't know that. "And we want both the best for our race.. don't we? So you'll just stay at earth enjoying yourself and picking a cute mate" Vegeta sighed, "Mother, it surprises me that you are fathers mate though you're so totally different than him". She smiled again. "Gotta go young prince, now go and have fun". The screen went black.  
"Yeah.. have fun" he hmpphed sarcasticly.  
  
Authors Note : I'm sorry that's its so short, but hey it's an update! Everyone a happy X-mas! And thanks for the reviews! It means a lot to me. The next update will be friday in case of X-mas. Sorry for my bad English.. It's not my own language. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review!  
Love Mystic 


	4. lunch

Authors Note : Like I promised here is the 4th chapter, it's a bit short, sorry.. thank you all for the reviews!   
  
Was he really forced to go to that ridicules lunch? Maybe he could come up with something as 'Eh.. I had to mark some test'.. why did he say that he'd come in the first place? O wait.. he didn't say that.. he was forced by that blue haired girl.. a smile appeared on his face. He smacked his forhead "Stupid heat!" Vegeta cursed.  
  
#@#  
  
"He B-chan, why're you blushing?" 18 asked.   
18, Bulma and chichi we're walking to their next period P.E.   
"I do not!" she half smiled and blushed even more.   
"Yeah, and what's whit that smile on your face, you had this weird grin ever since you left history class, what happend between you and Vegeta in that tiny little chamber...?" Chichi asked.   
"ahh.. nothing.. happend.." Her smile increased and her blush transformed even more red.   
"Yeah right, Bulma.. then why do I have this feeling that you're lying to us?"   
"Ow, I give up! I'll tell you what happend, but you have to promise me that you won't gossip it around"  
Chichi and 18 nodded. 'Might as well tell them, aint like anything happend anyway.. but so close..'  
"Earth to Bulma, are you gonna tell us or what?"  
Bulma sighed, "Here we go, Goku told me to go to Vegeta.."  
She told them the whole story, to be pinned at the wall, his hot breath in her neck, to be flew in his arms, how he know where capsule corp was, and the conversatoin they had, and the gravity mashine, and the near kiss.....   
"And then Mr. Blueblack stormed in, you know our principal, and darn, we almost kissed! And he was looking perverted over my body, no not Vegeta, the principal.. , o yeah, and I asked Vegeta to have lunch with us, you don't mind do you?"  
"Not at all, but Bulma, you got it bad.." Chichi said.  
"heh.. I do?"   
"Aha, really bad" 18 nodded.   
"So what about your party? Did you invite him too?" Chi-chi asked.  
"Ivite him? Darn! I totally forgot about the party! Hell I don't even have supplies, well not enough if Goku is invited, you guys have to help me! After school at my place, we'll go shopping and decorate the place, please?" She gaved them her puppy eyes.   
"Argh.. alright, but stop looking at me like that!" Chichi said.  
"So what about you, 18?"  
"Sure I'll be there, hey is Maron invited?"  
Bulma nodded, "Darn, she's always flirting with my Krillin!"  
Chichi and Bulma looked in awe.  
18 blushed, "Did I say my Krillin? I mean eh.."  
"Hey 18, you got it bad.. " Bulma said stiking out her tongue.  
The three girl laughed their way to their next class.   
  
#@#  
  
"So are you going to Bulma's party tonight?" Yamcha asked Maron in their way to the cafeteria, it was lunch time.   
"eh.. sure, where were we going to again?" she asked. Yamcha sighed.. "To Bulma's party!"  
Maron smiled, "Sure, I'll be there!"  
"Should I pick you up?"  
"You mean like a date?"  
Yamcha nodded.  
"Sure! So where are we going to?"  
Yamcha sighed, this was going to be a long day.  
  
#@#  
  
"Gosh Goku, this is your 6 plate already! And the others aren't even here yet!" Krillin said.  
"joij.. loowk, thewre thewuw cowmningw"   
"You really should get some manners Goku! It aint polite to speak with your mouth full, hey look Yamcha and Maron are coming"  
"Hey guys!" Krillin greeted them. "Hey Krillin how is it going?" "Great, but it's a pity that we have seperated classes"   
Yamcha nodded, "sure is!"  
"Where are Chichi that blue girl, and the the number 9?" Maron asked.  
"grr. Maron, it's Chichi, Bulma and 18! Not number nine, it's 18!" Krillin corrected her.  
"Yeah where are they?" Yamcha asked.  
"We're here, sorry that it took so long, almost all the food was gone, so we had to stay in line a bit longer" Bulma said.  
"Hewy why arew youw all lookwing at me?" Goku asked.  
Chichi sighed, "Goku you really should get some manners!"  
"So is Vegeta here already?" Bulma asked.  
"Vegeta? What should he be doing here?" Yamcha asked.  
"B-chan asked him to come over and have lunch, or what's left of it" 18 said, shotting a death glare at Goku.   
"So why did you invited him bluema?" Maron asked.  
"The name is Bulma, you hear me? BULMA! And I just asked him because I felt like it! Do I have to explain everything to you!" Bulma said in an outburst.  
"Hey go easy Bulma, don't blame maron.."  
"Arg.. Shut up Yamcha!"  
"Hey guys there he is!" Krillin said looking at Vegeta who came over.   
"Hewy Vegewta"  
"You're disgusting, Kakarot" Goku looked hurt, but finished eating his plate.   
"Wanna come and get a new one?" Goku asked already walking toward the row.  
Vegeta sighed but followed him anyway.  
"O no! It's you again!" the woman behind the bar winced.  
Maron looked hurt, she hadn't spoke a work since Bulma's outburst. That made Bulma feel guilty.  
"Eh Maron, do you feel like helping me after school with the party?"  
Marons face lit up, "Yeah, I'd love too!"  
Bulma looked over to Yamcha who was smiling at Maron. She looked at Krilling who was drooling at 18, who didn't noticed. She nudged her.   
"Auch, what did you do that for?" She instinctly whispered to Bulma. "I caught Krillin drooling at you, he got it bad too"  
18 looked at Krillin, and saw him looking straight in her eyes, she blushed looked to the ground and went back eating a sandwich.   
"So what did we miss?" Goku asked when he returned back with another plate.   
"Nothing" Chichi answered.  
Then there was this awkward silence.  
"So Vegeta what is Vegetasei like?" Bulma asked, wanting to know a bit more about this past.  
Goku stopt eating and added "What was my father like?"  
Chichi, Yamcha, Maron, and 18, Krillin and Bulma looked in awe.  
"O yeah, I didn't tell you.." Goku grinned with an arm in his neck.  
After an half and hour of explaining the bell went.  
Vegeta left and the others went to their next class.  
  
#@#  
  
11 packs of crisps  
10 bottles of wine  
300 snacks  
10 beer  
12 pizza's  
  
"So is that all?" Chichi asked dragging the large shopping trolley with her. Bulma smiled content, "Yeah that should do the trick!"  
"And now on to the decorated appartment" Bulma cheered.  
18 sighed, "Spare me.."  
  
Authors note : So that's it again.. Thanks for reading and now please review =)! In the next chapter.. the party... 


	5. party

A/N: I've updated once again! *cheers* Like I mentioned earlier, I'm from Holland, and there we're allowed to buy beer and alcohol at the age of 16, spirits at the age of 18, and we have to wait till we're 18 to get our drivings-license. Everybody is 17, exept for Vegeta, who is 19.  
  
Chapter 5 : The Party  
  
His hands were on Bulma's waist, he kissed her blue silk-like hair. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked this touch. She turned around to face non-other then..   
"Yamcha?" She looked in awe at the muscular man in front of her.  
It was true she liked this touch, but she thought it was somebody else, well just not Yamcha. She released herself out of his gasp and putted away her bottle of wine. She had to admit she wasn't very sober anymore.   
"What's it Maron?" he asked giving a sweet kiss in her neck.   
She lifted his chin to meet her eyes, "Get real Yamcha, Maron is over there!" Bulma whispered pointing at the blue girl in the distant surrounded by boys.   
She didn't know why she whispered though.. maybe her voice would crack is she would talked louder?   
Yamcha's eyes seemed to clear, "Gosh, sorry Bulma"   
He strolled away to Maron. Bulma sighed.   
That's it for the party, Goku Krillin, 18 and Chichi were nowhere to be found, and she was all left alone with her boring class-mates.   
She sighed and nipped the bottle again.   
  
18 looked at Krillin. Her krillin. She was in the back-yard, hiding in the shadows, thinking about things she never thought before. After a minute or 5, Krillin came to sit on the bench in front of the pond. He didn't noticed 18. 18 walked towards him, who still didn't noticed her. She was now only inches away. She lay her hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face her.   
"18?"   
Instead of answering him, she placed a sweet but genuine kiss on his lips, then retreated in the shadows. Krillin just stood there, stunned. Brushing his lips with his fingertips.   
"She kissed me.." he said in awe.  
  
  
"Hey Maron!" Yamcha greeted her. "Let's go for a walk!"   
Yamcha guided Maron out of her fanclub. He hated that she was always around other boys. It wasn't like they were dating or something, well at least, not yet.   
"Where to?" she asked.  
Yamcha smiled, this was going to be romatic, he wasn't always a romantic guy, be he did everything to get a girl. And now, he wanted Maron.   
'She will surely be mine after this'.  
"To the stars.." he answered, he took her hands and clutched her closer to him, then he took a surprised Maron by the waist and took off in the warm summer evening scy.  
  
  
Bulma looked at prince charming and Maron from out of her window. A tear rolled down her cheek. Of course she was happy for her friends, but why couldn't she have somebody like that? Somebody to hold her, and tell her she was beautiful, just receive some affection, she simply couldn't help being jealous. She rubbed her tear away, and sighed. Well life just couldn't be perfect, she took another draught from het bottle of wine.  
  
  
"So then you just stole the banana? O goku, that's the most funniest thing I ever heard!" Chichi exclaimed.  
Goku was telling Chichi about his adventures, they both seemed to enjoy.  
"You know what Goku, I like you a lot.." Chichi said while snuggling closer to him.  
Goku looked at her confused, and felt the urge to put an arm in his neck and do the famous Goku-grin, instead he put his arm around Chichi.  
"You know what Chichi, I like you a lot too.."  
Chichi smiled and they just sat there close to eachother the way it should be, on a bench in the large garden in Capsule Corporation.  
They didn't need words to express their feelings, they simply love eachother, and they both know it.  
  
  
"Hey Bulma?" 18 called out for her friend. She was sitting on the couch alone, well if you don't count the bottle. 18 looked at her like a mother would look at you when you just did something bad.   
"Have you been drinking?" she asked.  
Bulma looked at her confused, as if she didn't understand wich language she was speaking.  
"Nope" she answered after 3 seconds shaking her head rapidly.  
"Whatever.. your lying anyway, you're holding the bottle in your hand" 18 said while sitting next to her.  
Bulma looked at 18, then at the bottle in her hand, she realized that she was right, and quickly hided it behind her back.  
18 rolled her eyes, "It aint like I'm going to bite you.."  
Bulma sighed. "You know I saw Yamcha and Maron getting along together.."she said very slowly, her eyes stared on the ground.  
18 sighed "Did you had a thing for Yamcha then?"  
"What? me? No way!" she exclaimed.  
"Then why are you so jealous?" 18 asked.  
"It's just that, I mean, well, Maron got Yamcha, Chichi got Goku, and you got Krillin.." Bulma explained.  
"I just kissed him." 18 stated.  
"Who?" Bulma asked curious.  
"Krillin"  
"You what? And what happend next? Did he kiss you back? Are you a couple now? Are you dating?"  
"I just sneaked up at him kissed him and walked away again.." 18 answered staring at the ground.  
"Wow 18, I'm so happy for you!!" Bulma smiled.  
18 was surprised in how quick Bulma's mood seemed to change.  
"Whatever" 18 looked at her watch "It's late Bulma, I should be going home.. so I'll see ya tomorrow"  
Bulma nodded, then stopped. "Huh? Why are you going home already.. it aint like we have to go to school or something!"  
"Earth to Bulma! Tomorrow it's Tuesday, that means, school!!" 18 exclaimed.  
"What? How? Why did my parents allow me to have this party at a school day?" Bulma looked confused. "O wait.. I forgot to tell them, doesn't matter anyway, they went to sleep by my aunt, I'm home alone!" she grinned.  
18 smiled, "Anyway have to go, bye B-chan!"  
"Bye 18!"   
  
Bulma lay in her bed, everyone was gone, it was 4 A.M. she went to bed 3 hours ago, so why did she wake up? She stood up. Suddenly she heard some ticking against the window glass. It was too dark to recognise who it was. Maybe it was a buggler.. after all it was capsule corporation with a lot of value inventions. Her eyes grew big, and she stumbled back against the closet. The closet! She went in and closed the door. She could hear a cracking sound of the glass. She hope that her quick breath didn't betray her. She could here steps by now. Coming closer, and closer and closer.. The closet door was jerked open. And there he stood.....  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N : This is my excuse for a cliffhanger.. gosh I'm really bad in writing, or lets call it, trying to write, action. So who is 'he' ? Is it a buggler? A kidnapper? I'll let you know in next chapter..   
I suppose your wondering why Yamcha if falling for Maron instead of Bulma, same goes for Krillin and 18 instead of Maron, well I just figured that they would like eachother if they knew eachother for equel times. Whatever, sorry it's short, I just felt like updating anything..   
  
Review?¿ Flames?¿ Feel free.. 


	6. irresistable

Authors Note : 0.o' *blinks* 0.o' *blinks again* .. wow.. there actually are people who like my excuse for a cliffie. *blinks again* I LOVE THIS WORLD! *cheers*  
Happy me, happy me. =D. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed!! Sorry that it took me so long to update.. but I'm working on my new fic at the moment, it's called "retreat", and to be honest, I like it more than this one. You should check it out sometime. ( I'm really trying to not seem annoying and get 'retreat' readed.. I have the urge to beg you.. =P ) Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 6 : Irresistable  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=P  
  
The closet door was jerked open.. and there he stood...  
  
With his flaming hair up, arms crossed over his bare chest. She got out of the closet. "Vegeta? What the fuck are you doing here!" She yelled at him, demaning an answer.  
  
He covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't yell onna, we don't want angry neighbours, now do we?"  
  
Bulma looked at him confused.. "Whatever Vegeta.. what are you doing here anyway, she looked at the clock, it's 4:AM!"  
  
He stared at her. Vegeta seemed to realize what she was wearing, a dark purple nightgown clutching to ever curve of her body. He swallowd.. he couldn't handle this.. not now.. 'Fucking heat..' he looked away disgusted with hisself.  
  
Bulma looked confused, "Well? I asked what you were doing here!"  
  
"The gravity mashine is broking" he snapped at her staring at the bed.. it was broken, but the truth was he didn't feel like being alone. He lived all alone on a freaking-planet, and he just needed some company, of course he would never admit it.  
  
Everything was better than looking at her.. the bed.. think of the bed.. hey they could do a lot of thinks of that thing *smirk* o no.. ehmm think of the wall.. think of the wall!  
  
Bulma was now even more confused! Vegeta was staring madly at the wall, she turned to the wall.. nothing..? "Ehm.. Vegeta is something wrong?" Bulma asked. She grabbed his shoulders and shoke them ever so slightly.  
  
"Don't touch me, woman! Just fix the gravity mashine!" he snapper utterly irritated whereas he tossed the capsule that contained the gravity mashine on the floor.  
  
Ggrr... "My name is Bulma you ass-hole! You're coming all the way at 4:AM in my chamber to tell me that the gravity mashine in broken, and you expect ME to fix it? Come on Vegeta.. which planet did you get from!".. "Nevermind stupid question.. but I certainly will not fix the gravity mashine, not now anyway! Who do you think.."   
  
Bulma couldn't finish as her mouth was covered with his hand again. "Hush, Onna" Vegeta whispered in her ear.  
  
As soon as she was quiet she could hear it too. A rummbling sound came from down stairs. She looked at him afraid. He released her mouth. "A buggler!" she whispered.  
Probably a weak one, 'cause I can't detect a ki.. but he kept that thought for hisself. He motioned that he would go downstairs. Bulma nodded. But as soon as he walked away she clutched to him.  
  
"You certainly are not leaving me alone in this big house when there are bugglers!" she whispered.   
  
He rolled his eyes, but let her be. Silently they walked downstairs.  
They we're nearing the sound. They we're now in front of the kitchen door, where the sound came from. Vegeta opened it.. Bulma shrieked and jumped on Vegeta causing him to lose his balance. Bulma felt on top of him on the ground. Where they lay face to face with the buggler. It was none other than..   
  
"Miauuw!!" the black cat winced as his meal was disturbed by the two people laying on the ground next to his fish, he somehow managed to fetch out of the fridge. (it's a super cat =P)  
  
Bulma looked at the fish then back to Vegeta. She started to laugh.. still a bit tense. "He.. hah. it was just a cat!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, and got up.   
  
Bulma embarrassed said an apologie and something as "I'm sorry I''m a bit" her sentence was cut of by the cat.   
  
"Miauww!" she shrieked and jumped on Vegeta causing him to fall on the floor with her again, this time on the other side, but Bulma was still on top. "A bit clumsy"she finished her sentence.   
  
She wanted to get up but she was stopped by a strong arm, which belonged to Vegeta. She looked confused but also longing to him. She was surprised as she saw his eyes relfected the same emotions. Vegeta wasn't sure if it was because of the heat, or something else, but Bulma just seemed even more beautiful than ever at that moment.   
  
"Irresistable.." he murmed before placing a kiss on her lips.   
  
It started innocent, but soon she gave in. Passion was involved in their kiss. It was sending chills down her spine, it seemed so right. It was like he had some kind of magic, she would do everything to be with this man for ever. He picked her up, and carried her upstairs to her bethroom. He was almost not capable of controlling his self. It felt so good.. so true. Her hands combing door his hair. He placed her on her bed, now kissing her neck. She couldn't help but moan. It felt so good. After he heard her moan he was more realizing what he was doing. This wasn't right, he was taking advange of her. He pulled away, and flight straight out of the broken window. It was the most hardest thing he ever did. He was afraid of looking back at her, he wasn't sure if he could contain hisself anymore if he did that.  
  
Bulma looked confused at his retreating form, and in a blink of an eye he speeded out of the window. Leaving her to gather her thoughts, about this strange event.  
  
To be continued..  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=P  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Vegeta looked at Chichi's collarbone, and started to laugh wickedly. "You idiot, you bonded with her!"   
  
  
  
This is way too ditchy, and way too short.. but it's an update. I promise I'll continue tomorrow writing on this, so the new chapter will be longer. Untill then enjoy you with my other fanfics =P!  
  
Review? 


	7. the bonding

Hey you! Are you actually reading my fic? You are? *cheers* yeahh!! Okay.. so start reading already =P!  
  
Review corner:  
Celeb Rye :   
You like it? *cheers* okay.. I'll update =D!  
  
Pany-chan the love goddess :   
  
he.. thanks.. I guess =P! No I don't take your die die die.. seriously =P! Thanks for your review!  
  
Laurenicole6885 :   
  
I'll make this chapter longer.. so you're addicted to Vegeta-fics too? =P   
  
Mariah Ashley :   
Sorry about the grammar mistakes, I'll try to correct them in this fic. Thanks fore reviewing though!  
  
Wait!!   
  
A little tip, if you liked the previous chapter romance kind of thing, you should check my fic especially chapter 7 out, it's the same kind of b\v romance. The fic is called guess so.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 : the regular days  
  
Vegeta collapsed on the ground. What in the world pocessed him to do that? Stupid question.. heat of course.. It was pure luck that he was capable of controlling hisself this time, what if next time he'd just rape her? No he wouldn't do that.. although the thought of having her was a delightfull idea, he would certainly not rape her. There's no honour in that. He vowed to himself that he would never, not ever, do something like that again. He'll resist every kind of urge for this female.  
  
'Who says you'll rape her? What if she just gives in?' a part of his mind thought.   
  
Vegeta smacked himself mentally, of course she won't do that, it was just the heat playing tricks on him right? I mean.. right? Besides who wants some ditchy earth woman anyway!  
  
'You!' his mind accussed him.   
  
I'm going paranoid.. he sighed and headed to the shower. Yes, a cold shower would be just fine.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=P  
  
Bulma yawned. What woke her up? Beep, Beep.. She shot a death glare at the cursed alarm clock. It didn't stop beeping though. She smashed it with all her anger and frustration. It helped.   
  
She sighed, "Can't a person get some decent sleep around here?"   
  
She yelled as loud as she could. It didn't matter, nobody was home anyway.  
  
"Not if you have to go to school!" she heard the response from the yard. Bulma hurried to her window to see who it was, it sounded like Chichi. She was right.  
  
"Come B-chan, or else we'll be late for school!" Bulma cursed the school while putting her clothes on, packed her back and hurried downstairs.  
  
"Hop in gal, we still have to get Krillin and Goku!" 18 stated, who sat next to Chichi in the car. Bulma went to sit in the backseat, and they took off.  
  
"Having an hangover B-chan? You're a bit quiet." Chichi asked. No responce.   
  
"Earth to Bulma!" 18 tried.  
  
"oh.. heh? Oh.. yeah.. I mean no! Ehm.. well Vegeta came to visit me last night." Bulma answered.  
  
"Heh.. you got a total hangover gal!" 18 said.  
  
"Gah! 18 I'm sure he did!" Bulma replied, mad due 18 wouldn't believe her. She didn't blame her though, after all she was drunk. Maybe she did dream it?  
  
"So what happend?" Chichi asked as they drove down Goku's street.  
  
"Well.. I heard some noice outside, I thought it was a bugler.. so I hide in the closet! And he came in and opened the door.. and then we heard some noice downstairs.. and I figured it was a real bugler this time! And when.."   
  
"What was he doing in your house at night anyway?" 18 asked.  
  
"The gravity mashine was broken, can you believe that? I gave him the gravity room yesterday, and he breaks it the very same day! He is so impossible.."  
  
"Bulma girl, bugler-story!" Chichi stated.  
  
"O yeah.. so we thought there was a real bugler.. but it was just a cat.. and then I jumped on him 'cause the cat scared me.."  
  
"You're scared of a cat, and you jump him.. that's the lousiest seduce trick I ever heard!" 18 said.  
  
"Hush 18, let her finish!" Chichi stated, annoyed that the story was caught of when it became exiting.  
  
"So we felt.. and then I got up.. and the cat miauwed.. so I shrieked.. heh.. again.. and I felt un top of him.. again.. and I tried to get up.. but he stopped me.. and we kissed.. and we went upstairs.. and.. he left.." Bulma said, with a trembled voice, staring out into nothing.  
  
"Bulma, you definetely dreamed it!" 18 said.   
  
At this time Goku and Krillin hopped in the car. And they didn't talked about it for the rest of the day.   
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=P  
  
It bothered Bulma to no end.. she just couldn't think clear anymore. The first 3 periods past so soon. She just day-dreamed, the whole time. Thinking about what 18 said. What if it was a dream? She was so absorbed in her own little world, that she didn't noticed that they already had Vegeta-class. She entered the class, and sat down. As soon as Vegeta walked in the class, late for the change, she flinched.   
  
He smirked at her, "Being a bit tired little-one? You shouldn't stay up whole night."  
  
She just blushed, and hided away in her books.  
  
"Okay gal, now I believe ya!" 18 whispered to the Bulma who sat next to her.  
  
18 turned to Maron, "Hey gal look what I can do!"   
  
18 turned to Krillin and said, "Hey Krillin!" who blushed and replied "Hiya 18" with a trembled voice.  
  
"Coooooooool... let's see if I can do it with Yamcha too!" Maron said exited.  
  
"Hey Yamcha!" she winked at him. Yamcha blushed and looked away. Chichi who sat next to Maron looked at the whole event, and giggled.  
  
"Now let me try!"   
  
Chichi turned to Goku who sat behind her, and blew him an air-kiss. He blushed, and had a weird grin on his face. And now he remembered, it was making-out class, like Maron said last week!  
  
Flashback  
  
'If we have the do-what-ever-you-want-class and he'll check on it, then we'll have to pretend to be busy studying'.   
  
Goku didn't catch it, actually he didn't understand one bit what that Vegeta guy was talking about, he nudged Krillin.   
  
'What?' he asked confused.   
  
'What does he mean?' Goku whispered.   
  
'He means that we're going to do history on Monday, and nothing on Tuesday, and if the principal comes in we have to pretend to be working'   
  
Goku nodded, but he still didn't get it so he asked Maron.   
  
'Maron, what does that Vegeta-guy mean?' 'Ehm.. well eh.. that we have one period are studying and an other period making out!' she also didn't understand it, and didn't want to look dumb, so she just said the first word that came up in her.   
  
Goku nodded 'Now I understand'.  
  
end flashback  
  
The three girls giggled, and went back paying attention to the class. It would surprise you to see that Vegeta is quite a good teacher.   
Goku nudged Chichi, who smiled at him.  
  
"What's it Goku?"  
  
"I ehm.. wanted to ask you something, could we leave class for a second?"  
  
Chichi looked confused, but nodded. They stood up.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked looking up from his book.  
  
"Ehm.. out, we'll be back in a minute." Chichi replied.  
  
"Whatever" he replied. Letting them leave.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=P  
  
"So what did you wanted to ask Goku?" Chichi asked confused.   
  
They we're standing in a small corner in one of the long grey corridors. Goku grabbed her hand. He suddenly felt very nervous.  
  
"I.. I.. you know Chi, I like you a lot.. and I wanted to kinda ask.. if you wanted to.. you know.. be my girlfriend?" he asked very unsure.   
  
Chichi smiled and looked up in his eyes, of course she would! They we're made for eachother! She knew that from the day she met him. She smiled and answered with a kiss. It started innocent, but soon Goku responded, and passion was involved. His strong arms floated up to her back, and her arms embraced his neck. The kiss had all what it should have had. And for some strange reason, goku felt the urge to bit Chichi's neck, and for some strange reason, Chichi wanted to bit his collarbone aswell. As their kisses trailed down, they both sucked on eachother flesh, before biting down on it, exactly on the same time. The shock of pain was soon replaced by a wave of pleasure.  
  
"ehem.. what are you doing, kids. Shouldn't you be in class instead of making out on the hall way?" the shocked principal exclaimed.  
  
"ehmm.. sorry.. sir" Chichi stept away from Goku.  
  
"Yes, sir, we're really sorry, we'll go back to our class right away!" Goku said before pulling Chichi to their class. The principal nodded, and walked away.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=P  
  
Vegeta looked up when Chichi and Goku came back. And immediately he looked at Chichi's collarbone. He started to laugh wickedly.   
  
"You idiot, you've bonded with her!" He exclaimed.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\=P  
  
Next time, Goku will learn the responsibillities from the bonding, Vegeta tries not to think of Bulma, Bulma tries to understand Vegeta. Krillin gets hurt.. and 18 is the angel to help him. We'll make a time jump, and meet the party in a week before prom. Who will take who? And what will happen at the school trip Vegeta has to make with his class to the mountains. What will happen if Vegeta and Bulma suddenly got caught with eachother in a cave? What do you think what will happen with a saiyain in heat, trapped in a cave with a certain blue haired woman? Find out in the next chapters!  
  
Review?  
Sorry for the spelling mistakes, no time to get them out.. have to make homework =P! 


	8. check

Authors Note : I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, and everybody thanks for reviewing! ^^ I love you guys!  
  
Yes Sir : chapter 8  
  
/\/\/\/\/\ \ ^.^ \ /\/\/\/\/\  
  
We will flash forward to a few months later. Three days before prom to be exact. Everybody, including Goku and Maron, who really don't seem the brightest in the crowd, though they all made it pretty well in the exams. They just finished their last test in their previous class. They we're now having Vegeta-class again.   
  
/\/\/\/\/\ \ ^.^ \ /\/\/\/\/\  
  
Things between Bulma and Vegeta remained the same. Vegeta kept himself to his promise, not to touch any woman on this blasted planet again; which was pretty difficult, after all, he was in heat. Every time he was caught up in some situation with a woman, he would simply reject her. Strangely enough, that woman always happened to be Bulma.   
Bulma acting like the stubborn girl she was, still had a crush on our Saiyan prince. She sometimes caught him drooling over her, and as soon as Vegeta noticed that he had been caught, he'd quickly turn away. Bulma thought that was a good sign. So one week after her party, she decided to make a move on him, again...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\ \ ^.^ \ /\/\/\/\/\  
  
She was just repairing the gravity room, which he of course had broken again. They were in that little room behind the classroom, and Vegeta was sitting in a chair with his face turned to the window. Bulma, who was now finished, putted her arms around him from behind and kissed his neck. After all the kissing they had had the previous week, this just seemed innocent. So, she expected some response. Vegeta, on the other hand, told her to get her filthy hands off of him that instant. The same filthy hands which he had allowed, just a week ago, to hold him. Bulma was indeed confused, not to mention hurt, and asked him what was wrong. He turned to her and told her that last week had been just a mistake and that it didn't mean anything. Auch… Bulma's eyes started filling with moisture. Then, she quickly looked away and walked out of the room, leaving Vegeta with a terrible feeling of guilt; something that was totally new for him.   
  
/\/\/\/\/\ \ ^.^ \ /\/\/\/\/\  
  
So Bulma decided to let him be, and forget about him. Bur, it just wasn't as easy as it sounded. She still longed for him; from the first day she had seen him until this very same day.   
  
/\/\/\/\/\ \ ^.^ \ /\/\/\/\/\  
  
Maron and Yamcha were now officially dating. It was rather cute, seeing the two of them together; they made a perfect couple. All the guys were kind of disappointed; they wouldn't be able to make a move on her anymore. So, they started to flirt with Bulma, her being the only single girl in their clique. Nobody really dared to try and flirt with 18; she would simply kick the flirters' asses. Besides, no one really knew what was going on between Krillin and 18. Bulma, on the other hand, was being flirted with at that very moment:   
  
'Indonesia, the Atjeh was till 1903, in 1918 the affirmation of...'  
  
Bulma was desperately trying to get all the information in her head. Being a student of one of the advanced classes, she still had a test after this class.   
  
Vegeta was quite a good teacher; everybody got good grades; they were simply too afraid of him to get an F. Knowing Vegeta, he was probably involved in a teacher contest; those little deals between the teachers.   
  
"I've got 3 students in my class who always get A's!"   
  
"Oh yeah? I've got a whole class full of pupils who only get A's"   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really!" he would answer proudly.  
  
But back to the story, like I said, Bulma was desperately trying to learn everything by heart, but suddenly she was disturbed.  
  
"Hey Bulma girl, do you… and I mean you, babe; do you want to go to the prom with me? And I'm talkin' about me, honey…" Ricky said in a husky voice while combing his long blond hair.  
  
Ricky was indeed a very handsome young man, in fact, Bulma used to have a crush on him. But that was a long time ago. She couldn't figure out why she had ever liked this self-centered pig. Okay… so he was a bit macho, and the most popular guy in the whole school; that still didn't change the fact that she didn't really like him. But then again, prom was already in two days, and Bulma didn't have anyone to go to... She shot a hopeful glance at Vegeta, who was talking to Goku at the moment. Every once in a while, she would see him spy on her, but whenever he caught her stare, he'd shrug and walk away; and just like those times, he did it this time. She couldn't help it… she still liked him. But did he like her? In fact, he hadn't shown any affection towards her ever since her party, and that was like 6 months ago. She remembered his voice snapping at her, that that night didn't mean anything. Maybe she really had to move on.  
  
"I'd love to!" she answered excited at Ricky's request. Luckily Ricky was too obsessed with himself to hear the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
'Well… at least it's better than nothing. Right?'   
  
"Okay babe, I'll pick you up at 8 o' clock, and don't forget, come in pink, you know how much I love pink" he winked and walked away.  
  
'heh....'  
  
/\/\/\/\/\\^.^//\/\/\/\/\  
  
"So B-chan, who are ya takin' to the prom?" 18 asked.  
  
"… Ricky asked me..." She confessed.  
  
"Ricky? Wow… he's a cutie!!" Maron jumped in.  
  
"And did ya say yes?" 18 asked.  
  
"Well... yeah…"  
  
"That's the stupidest thing ever! I hate that guy..." Chichi said.  
  
"Well thank you for supporting me so much!" Bulma snapped sarcastically.  
  
"So who are you taking?" Maron asked to 18.  
  
"Dunno, I think I'll bother Krillin"  
  
"That's so sweet!" Maron clapped her hands in delight. "I'm waiting for Yamcha too ask me"  
  
"Wauw… that's just wonderful" 18 said sarcastically.  
  
"Gosh you are all acting bitchy today... cheer up you guys! It's almost prom! Besides, I'm sure Yamcha will ask me at today's lunch." Maron said.  
  
"Oh Maron, I just can't wait!" Bulma snapped. She turned to Chichi, "Did Goku already ask you?"  
  
"Who says I want to go with Goku?" Chichi asked, already knowing the answer. Everybody knew they were a couple. Not that she minded that. But Bulma also knew about their little accident two weeks after their bonding.  
  
"Maybe because you and Goku both almost got an orgasm in class!" Bulma said with a cheesy grin on her face.  
  
Chichi started to blush and was too embarrassed to say anything. Maron and 18 glanced at each other with the same puzzled expression.  
  
"An orgasm in class?" Maron asked. "What happened?" Maron exclaimed excited.  
  
"Grr… shut up! I'll tell you already! The whole world doesn't have to hear this! Come on!" Chichi dragged Maron, 18 and Bulma to the still quiet cafeteria. "We still have 10 minutes before the boys show up, they're still doing gymnastics"  
  
Bulma, who already knew the story, started to smirk mischievously.  
  
"Spit it out, gal!" 18 encouraged Chichi.  
  
"Okay... here it goes..." Chichi started to talk. "You know Vegeta told us about that bonded thingy. But he didn't tell us everything, except the bonded-for-life and hear-each-others'-thoughts part."   
  
She seeped into silence before continuing again.  
  
"So one day, we had biology, I was having a sore neck. We just had had practice with P. E.. So I started to rub it..." She stopped because Bulma was laughing her ass off.  
  
"Shut up Bulma, I want to hear what happened!" 18 bellowed, Bulma sniffed a bit and then stopped.  
  
"It felt rather good, and I didn't know that I was actually rubbing my bonding scar..."  
  
"Her comes the good part" Bulma chuckled.  
  
"So ehm... then eh..." Chichi said embarrassed.  
  
"Chichi of course didn't know Goku could also feel this wave of pleasure" Bulma finished. "Until Goku started to exclaim: ooh… Chichi... ohstop!" And that, haha, was the whole thing... haha!"  
  
Bulma was at this point rolling over the ground from laughing. Chichi just blushed embarrassed, and Maron started to chuckle along. 18 just smirked mischievously.  
At this point the boys came in.  
  
"What's so funny?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Bulma answered still laughing like crazy.  
  
"So how was P. E.?" Maron asked.  
  
"It was kinda fun, we had to run around in circles for an half an hour." Yamcha answered.  
  
"Wow… that sounds fun!" Bulma said now laughing even more about her own sarcastic 'joke'.  
  
"What's up with her?" Krillin asked again.  
  
"Nothing, but do you want to get me some sandwiches?" 18 asked, wanting to change the embarrassing subject, well embarrassing for Chichi.  
  
"Umm... okay!!" Krillin answered blushing, and walked away, soon followed by Yamcha and Goku, who wanted something to eat too.  
  
"Hey Goku, you know what?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"What?" he asked, rubbing his poor stomach, which was dying of lack of food.  
  
"I'm going to ask Maron to the prom!!!" he grinned.  
  
"Ow... that's great!" Goku said in his ever so happy voice.  
  
"Yeah… u bet… prom night... so how far did you and Chichi go already? You know... did ya do 'it'?"  
  
Goku who was filling his plate with the disgusting cafeteria meals stopped dead in tracks.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what is asked, did you and"  
  
"You don't have to repeat it Yamcha! But seriously, such things are personal!"  
  
"So you did it?"  
  
"I've never said that!"  
  
"Well you didn't deny it either…"  
  
"I won't answer that question, I think such things are personal!" Goku stated, again.  
  
"Prom night will be great… I hope Maron wears her purple garments..."  
  
"Honestly Yamcha, I don't want to know!" Goku said taking himself and his plate back to their seats.  
  
Yamcha shrugged and walked after him.  
  
After they all sat back, and Yamcha had put his plate on the table, he walked over to Maron and kneeled on one knee as if doing a proposal.  
He cleared his throat so that he got everybody's full attention. He checked his pocket to feel if the necklace was still in there.  
  
"Do you, Maron, want to go to prom with me?" He asked grabbing the necklace out of his pocket, and showing it to Maron.  
  
She shrieked a yes, and embraced her boyfriend.  
  
The whole cafeteria 'aww-ed'.  
  
'Hmph… why can't Goku do something like that?'  
  
'I heard that Chi!'  
  
'Darn bonding...'  
  
/\/\/\/\/\\^.^//\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Flashlight"   
  
"Checked"  
  
"Capsules" Bulma asked.  
  
"Checked" Chichi answered.  
  
"Chocolate cookies"  
  
"Where do we need them for?"  
  
"Gotta love them!"  
  
"Checked anyway..."  
  
"Do you feel like going to this excursion tomorrow...?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? It will be great! Me and Goku will probably sneak out, and make out or something!"  
  
"No, you're not, otherwise I'll be stuck with Vegeta!"  
  
"Like you mind..."  
  
"Well yeah!" she tried to convince herself. "Argh… whateva... in which group are the others anyway?"  
  
"Maron is with Teressa, Kim and our math teacher... and I heard 18 is with Krillin and Yamcha and our English teacher..."  
  
"I feel sorry for them... our English teacher is such a bitch!"  
  
"Almost even bitchier than you!" Chichi joked.  
  
"Auch..."  
  
"Didn't mean that B-chan, anyway don't worry about it, Vegeta will loosen up anyway! And besides this is his last week here! After it he will return to his planet!"  
  
"Great, about time he got lost!" She said. But her voice didn't sound like it was hers.  
  
Bulma just didn't know if she was supposed to be happy about that... And all this excursion stuff tomorrow… what will happen? Not to forget that she didn't feel like going to prom with Ricky…  
  
"Anyway, B-chan, gotta go now, see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"myeah.." Bulma sighed. "Tomorrow..."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\\^.^//\/\/\/\/\  
  
That was it again… the end! Hey don't go all sad... I will continue! Besides we're school-free for a week, so I probably will update in our next week. Anyway, I personally want to thank Rei, for being so nice to beta-read this story. And of course you for taking your time reading it. ^^!   
  
O yeah, please review.  
  
Love Mystic 


	9. caught

Authors Note: Okay.. I finished writing this chapter three weeks ago, but my very dear beta-reader and friend Rei, didn't beta-read it.. but me being an impatient girl couldn't wait so I just posted it... Yep.. just bear with me.. -_-'  
  
I'm very sorry that it took me so long, and I wanna thank you all for reading this, and reviewing me, really it makes me feel happy ^^!  
  
Yes Sir : Chapter 9  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Bulma moaned and streched herself. Mm.. this was good, and warm.. she yawned and hugged her pillow..  
  
"Bulma dear?"  
  
'no' and she throwed the covers over her head, not wanting to hear her mother's wake up call.  
  
"Oh Bulma?" her mother called while knocking on her bed.  
  
"What?" she hissed in attempt to sooth her anger.  
  
"It's morning honey.."  
  
"Really? I couldn't have guessed.." she said sarcasticly slamming her head into her pillow.  
  
She sighed and stood up, slowly. Then she realized which day it was, today their class would go on a excursion. Could be interesting! Good to lose the tension of their exames. She quickly dressed in her black jeans, and blue tanktop, she decided to wear her hair in a loose ponytail. After she had breakfast, she grabbed an apple and took off in her very own black jeep. She had to pick up Goku and Chichi.  
  
"Are you sure you've got the photocamera, honey?" Chichi asked her goku once again.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure!"  
  
"Good, I need to make some pictures, before prom. I can't believe things go so fast..."  
  
Bulma bit the apple. "Where are we going to anyway?" She asked.  
  
"To the Diablo Islands. We're going to that small island with the dead volcano, it's called Gubli, or something.." Chichi answered.   
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Group 2, Maron, Teressa, Kim, and miss Mors." The principal announced all the groups one last time. Their class would split up in groups and they would all leave to a different piece of Gubli Island. Chichi and Bulma, and Goku, waved goodbye to Maron, after she had made a drastic performance of leaving Yamcha.  
  
"Group 3, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, and Mrs. Ducla."  
  
18 was looking disgusted at Mrs. Ducla, she so totally hated her English teacher. Good thing Krillin and Yamcha were here, they could ditch the bitch in the vulcano.  
Krillin was waving goodbye, as their schoolbus dissapeared in the distance.  
  
"Group 4, Bulma, Goku, Chichi, and Mr. Vegeta"  
  
Chichi, Bulma and Goku walked towards him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku waved. He just grunted. Did he really have to spend the whole day with this idiot?  
  
"Get into the schoolbus, we're leaving." he said.  
  
'Just two days' he hushed himself 'and than I'll return to Vegetasei..'  
  
Why was he feeling dissapointed?  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Bulma looked out of the window. The view was magnificent. The sea was stretching out in the distance. They we're riding on a bridge, the volcano was nearby ; they would arrive soon. Vegeta sat next to her, arms crossed, eyes closed. She was sure that he wasn't sleeping. Just pretending, he hadn't spoken a word to her, and this was another way of avoiding her. Jerk. In front of her were Chichi and Goku. Knowing Chichi and Goku, they would probably sneak out to make out. And she would be alone with that bastard. How ironic..   
  
The bus came to an halt. "We're here!" the driver announced.  
  
This trip was kind of fascinating, Bulma never went to a Volcano. And her science genes were eager to learn more. Being in group 4 wasn't that bad. Vegeta hadn't spoke a word, and just leaded the group over this rocky landscape, every now and then they would stand still to read some information boards, made some photos, and take a little break. Goku and Chichi were walking behind, Chichi's head resting on his shoulder. Bulma didn't mind, this way she could focus on the trip itself.   
  
Everything was going fine. Three short hours had already past, it was around 4 o'clock, when Chichi disturbed the silence.   
  
"Ehm.. I think me and Goku.." she started. ".. have to go to.."  
  
"To eat!" Goku finished her sentence, nodding excited, which made the whole situation even more suspicious.   
  
I looked at Chichi accusingly, she would not leave me here with Vegeta! No way!  
  
Chichi, who totally ignored Bulma's death glare, grabbed Goku's hand. Said a faint 'bye', and dragged him out of sight.  
  
I heard Vegeta murmer something like "Curse you Kakarot". And I realized that he didn't like this situation either.  
  
In an uneasy silence we continued walking on the ground. We we're at the cliff of this island. The grey rocks, covered with green, formed an path, which leave to the other part of this island.  
  
I suddenly noticed this gigant black hole in the ground.  
  
What now happend, happend pretty fast.  
  
Somehow I slipped. In order to contain my balance, I grabbed Vegeta. I was falling backwards, pulling an unprepared saiyan prince with me.We we're falling in this hole.. I couldn't think clear. Vegeta grabbed my quickly and hold me in a way that he would break the fall. As soon as our body's hit the ground, I landed on top of him, the rocks above us started to move and covered our only exit. This all happened in about 5 seconds. We were caught in darkness.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked him. Of course he wasn't okay, what did she think? His back was bruised, during the fall.  
  
Vegeta pushed her off him. "I'm fine" he grunted.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, standing up.  
  
"How should I know! You were the one who pulled me in here!" The saiyan prince snapped at her.   
  
"It wasn't my fault! I slipped!" she barked back at him. "Now get us out of here!"  
  
Vegeta grunted. "Woman, grab your flashlight!"  
  
"The name is Bulma, Bul-ma! Is it so hard to comprehend this with your monkey brain!" but she searched for her flashlight anyway.  
  
"Shut up, woman. It's all your fault that we're in this mess!"  
  
"Why don't you shut up!" she flashed the flashlight on. They we're in a cave, it was as big as the size of a kitchen. No exit possible.  
  
"Great.. we're stuck!" She yelled.  
  
"Let me blast us out of here" Vegeta made a ki-blast in his hands.  
  
"NO!" Bulma quickly stopped him. "You may awake the vulcano!" she barked at him.  
  
"What's your point?" He snapped back.  
  
"HELLO!!!" They could here from the above.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Bulma soon recognised the voice as Chichi's  
  
"Yes Chichi! Me and Vegeta got stuck! Get us out!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Is there enough oxygen? And have you got enough food with you?" Chichi asked.  
  
Bulma looked around in the room. It was big enough, they would have oxygen for around 3 days if nessecary. She searched in her pocket, her capsules were in there. She sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah, I've got everything!" She answered.  
  
Chichi smirked, and whispered to Goku "Come on, let's play a little game!"  
  
Goku looked confused."What do you mean, Chi?" he whispered back.  
  
"Let's leave them in there until tomorrow, to sort things out!"  
  
Goku smiled, and wincked at her. "Great idea."  
  
"Chichi?" Bulma yelled, when she didn't got a response. "Are you still there?"   
  
"Yes Bulma, listen to me okay!" Chichi said, "It won't be possible to get you out of here until tomorrow!" she could hardly contain her laughter.  
  
"Huh? Why not?" she asked.  
  
Chichi shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Because it's almost evening!" Goku told her. Chichi looked at him confused, that so totally didn't make any sense!  
  
"Kakarot! You better get ut out of here this instant!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Sorry can't do! We'll get you out tomorrow! Gotta go now!" Goku said, leaving with Chichi. After they were sure that Bulma and Vegeta couldn't here them they burst out laughing.  
  
"This is so good! In got sick of their fighting!" Chichi said.  
  
"Do you think this will help?" Goku asked.  
  
Chichi smiled, "Of course Goku! Just wait till we'll get them tomorrow! I'm sure they sort things out!"  
  
Goku hugged his mate.  
  
"Whatever you say Chi, whatever you say!"   
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
I'm already writing next chapter, so I think it will be out around next week, I know!! That's a lightyear away, but I am kind of busy with school and such.  
  
In the meanwhile please waste your time on reading my other fic 'do ut des' I really put some effort in it, but it's kind of ignored.  
  
Oyeah, don't forget to review!  
  
~ Mystic 


	10. romance on diablo island

Authors Note: Gosh thank you all for reviewing! *grins* I so totally appreciate it! I think Rei is kind of busy, so I won't bother her with forcing her to beta-read this chapter. So again, just bear with me ^^!  
  
Yes Sir : Chapter 10  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Where to?" the raven haired boy asked. He was dragging a body with him.  
  
"Ditch her in the vulcano!" The android teen encouraged him.  
  
"Aw.. hey I did got some good grades for English!" Krillin said. "Why don't we just throw her in the van, at least she would shut up." The woman who they were carrying looked up with pleading eyes, she tried to scream but there was only a faint sound.  
  
"I told you, you would regret giving me that F for our previous test!" 18 threathed her teacher.  
  
Yamcha and Krillin picked her up with ease and rolled her in the van. Her arms and legs were tight up with some wire, and Mrs. Ducla's face was showing the most horrified expression. 18 had sticked some tape on her mouth to shut her up. The whole excursion she was bitching against her, but now the rules were turned. Now that they had looked her up, they would have the whole day off ; Mrs. Dracula wouldn't be found until 5 o'clock.  
  
"Well guys, I'm going to Maron, see ya!" Yamcha waved the two goodbye, as he flied away in search for his blue haired beauty.  
  
18 smirked, "looks like were all alone."  
  
Krillin blushed and smiled nervously.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\   
  
"Gah! This is all your fault!" The teacher yelled to the student.  
  
"We already went over this! And if we're stuck her we can better make the best of it!" The blue haired woman barked back.  
  
"As if it can ever go good if I'm stuck with you!" The saiyan prince said in disgust.  
  
"Why don't you just shut the hell up!" She yelled, hurt by his harsh remark.  
  
Somewhat regretting to see the hurt in her eyes, he turned around. "Whatever, I'm going to train."  
  
Vegeta pushed him self to the ground and was starting to do some push-ups.  
  
"Basterd..." Bulma muttered, as she closed her eyes.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"So what about some sandwiches?" Goku suggested.  
  
Chichi smiled, knowing that her sweet Goku would never change.   
"Some sandwiches would be lovely!"  
  
They we're walking on the island, it was around five o'clock, and they would leave in an hour. And fly towards this island in the morning to pick up their history teacher and now his blue haired mate. At least, that was Chichi's plan..   
  
They both ate in silence, Goku's arm, hanging over Chi's shoulder.  
  
"Ehm.. Chi?" Goku tried, he suddenly remembered that he hadn't asked her to the prom yet..  
  
- -  
  
After they all sat back, and Yamcha had put his plate on the table, he walked over to Maron and kneeled on one knee as if doing a proposal.  
He cleared his throat so that he got everybody's full attention. He checked his pocket to feel if the necklace was still in there.  
  
"Do you, Maron, want to go to prom with me?" He asked grabbing the necklace out of his pocket, and showing it to Maron.  
  
She shrieked a yes, and embraced her boyfriend.  
  
The whole cafeteria 'aww-ed'.  
  
'Hmph… why can't Goku do something like that?'  
  
'I heard that Chi!'  
  
'Darn bonding...'  
  
- -   
  
He felt kind of sorry that he hadn't asked her with such grace..   
  
"What's it Goku?" she asked looking up.  
  
He suddenly lifted her up, so that they were both hovering in the air, around five feet above the ground. Luckily, nobody was in the area to see them. He put his arm around his waist to prevend her from falling.  
  
'What's he up to?'  
  
"This.." he responded to her thought. He kissed her.  
  
Chichi immediately responded, and she could feel the burning desire of their bond, causing the boding mark to ache and burn. But it didn't hurt. It was the kind of pleasure ache ^^!  
  
At that moment Chichi didn't care that Goku wasn't such a show guy as Yamcha. Her Goku was far more better..   
  
Goku stopped and smiled at her. "Do you, my sweet Chichi, want to go to the prom with me?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course I will.." she murmered pleased as she buried her head in his chest.   
  
'My Goku' she thought contently, pulling him even closer.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
He counted in his mind, for every push up he made. With his saiyan speed he soon became close to the 10.000. Everyhing to keep his mind of the blue haired woman.  
  
'98977.. 98978..' This was so frustrating. '98979.. 98980' What did he do wrong to deserve this? '98981..' Well, okay, maybe not such a propriate quistion. '98982..' But this was simply inhuman or rather, an insaiyan torture. '98983.. 98984.. 98985..' The whole year he had to deal with this cursed heat.. '98986' which was pretty difficult. '98987..' and now he was stuck in a cave. '98988.. 98989.. 98990..' Stuck with a girl! '98991..' The same girl who hunted his dreams and fantasies. Damn it! '98992.. 98993.. 98994.. 98995..' He shotted a quick glance at the blue haired woman, who was a sleep against the cold wall. '98996..' She looked so pretty.. '98997.. 98998..' He couldn't keep his eyes of her. '98999..' And he longed to the feeling of her body pressed to his. '99991..' Her lips pressed against his... he stopped dead in tracks.  
Why wouldn't he just give her a little kiss? She was a sleep.. she wouldn't know. And it was just to refresh his memory.. Just one little kiss.  
He walked over to her, and leaned in..   
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Psstt.. Maron?" the blue haired teen looked up to see her boyfriend sneaking up behind her.  
  
"Yamcha!" she giggled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to see you.." he smiled at her. "Come, we're going to get some ice cream!"  
  
Maron shot a glance to the group, who were totally oblivious tot he fact that she was trying to sneak away, before following her boyfriend.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
She gasped and her eyes shot open, staring directly into his intense black orbs. What was he doing here, so close?  
  
"Vegeta?" she whispered, he was so close..  
  
She was so close.. just one little kiss.. he pressed his lips against her, enjoying the feeling tickeling through his body. She smelled so good. She tasted so good..   
Darn.. he had to stop him self.. knowing that he could hardly control his body..  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"So.." 18 dared him walking closer to him. "Are you going to ask me or what?"  
  
"I-.. I.." Damn.. why did he always had to be so nervous around her.  
  
"Well?" she encouraged him. Walking closer and closer.   
  
Krillin, floated a bit above the ground, flying towards her. Catching 18 totally of guard. He gave her a cheeck kiss, before speeding of in the sky.  
  
She smiled at him, at a loss for words, watching his form retreat in the distance.  
  
She smiled mischievously "I'm going to catch you!!"  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
He pulled away. He just had to pull away, otherwise he couldn't stop himself anymore.   
  
"Vegeta?" she whispered once again.   
  
He turned away to face the wall, he couldn't look at her anymore...   
  
"Vegeta, why did you just do that?"  
  
"Answer me damnit!" She tried once again. "Gah! Make up your fucking mind! I'm sick of you and your I-want-you-but-not-really behaviour! You can't just kiss me and ignore me a second after! Do you think I like to be used and tossed away after?! Make up your mind!!" she yelled frustrated.  
  
"I'm in heat." Vegeta confessed.  
  
"Heat?" she repeated the words he just had exclaimed. "What the hell do you mean with heat?"  
  
"Heat! h-e-a-t! A saiyan rut when you're body is in need for a release and in need for a mate.. that's what's bothering me, woman!"  
  
Bulma remained mute for a few seconds. "So you were all acting this husky around me because you are in heat?" she asked, knowing the answer. "After you had your release, will it pass?" she questioned, "Will the heat stop?"  
  
"Yes," Vegeta grunted. Annoyed that he really had to answer all these embarrassing questions.  
  
"Have you got a mate on Vegeta-sei?" she asked innocent.  
  
He turned around, why would she ask that? "No.." he looked over to her.. he realized how pretty she looked in the dim light of the flashlight. Damn.. why did she have to look so pretty? He just couldn't keep his eyes of her.. darn heat!  
  
A few minutes of silence. Bulma seemed lost in thought. She seemed to hesitate for a second.   
  
"I'll help you." she stated, as if it was yesterday's news.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"So which flavour do you want?" Yamcha aksed to his girlfriend.   
  
"Chocolate!!" Maron answered excited.  
  
"I'll be right back!"  
  
A few minutes later the black haired boy returned with two ice creams.  
  
They ate in silence, watching the sun retreat in the horizon. They had to leave in a few minutes. But Yamcha wanted to enjoy every minute of being on this romantic island with her. After he finished his ice cream, he hold her closer. His arm around his waist.   
  
Maron tossed her ice cream away, and kissed her boyfriend. "Mm.." she smiled. "You taste like cherry".  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
What the hell? What did she mean with, I'll help you.. she surely didn't think that... "What do you mean, woman?"  
  
"You're in heat right? So I'll help you!" Bulma exclaimed, a bit angry that her help wasn't appreciated. "I will get you a release!"  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped... did she mean that.. "Don't be ridicules!" he exclaimed as soon as he got his voice back.   
  
"What? Don't you want me?"  
  
Vegeta swallowed.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Hey Yamcha!" Goku waved, Chichi by his side.  
  
"Hey Goku! Hey Chi! How are you guys doing?" Yamcha said, hand in hand with Maron.  
  
"We're okay, have you guys seen Krillin&18?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Well I went to find Maron after we ditched Mrs.Dracula in a van. 18 and Kril-"  
  
"You ditched her in a van?" Goku exclaimed. "Man.. did you hurt her?"  
  
"No of course not! She was just annoying 18, so she got her revenge, besides Dracula will be found around.. now!" Yamcha spoke. "Krillin and 18 stayed behind, I think it's better if we won't try to find them!" he grinned.  
  
"Have you seen Bulma and Vegeta?" Maron asked.  
  
Chichi snickered. "They're caught in a cave.. we'll get them out tomorrow." she grinned. "They need some time to sort things out."  
  
"Yeah.. me and Chi will fly here tomorrow to get them out." Goku said. "We should better getting back to the rest of the class.. and we need an excuse for their absence."  
  
"Good thinking, dude." Yamcha complemented. "We'll just say they went home because they we're sick.."  
  
"They are sick!" Chichi said. "Sickly in love.. "  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Well.." Bulma started. "It will be just thing one time thing.. right?" she looked up to read any emotion in his eyes, to confirm her question, but they remained blank.  
  
Vegeta was simply paralysed. How could she be serious? How he wanted this, how he longed for this since that day he saw her... He remembered his vow, that he would not.. but she wanted it! She applied for it.. Images, started to pop up in his mind and soon he couldn't stop himself anymore. This heat was driving him crazy, this woman was driving him crazy, why waste such a beautiful opportunity?  
  
Bulma was looking weirdly at Vegeta. She knew he was fighting an inner battle. She knew that he wanted this. But what she didn't know is why she tried to help him.. she had to admit, she still had a thing for him.. but to be used like that? Why was she acting so stupid? Why was she acting so slutty? Why was she so hopefully in love?  
  
"Do you really want that?"  
  
She walked over to him, swinging with her hips while doing that. Bulma trailed her finger down his chest, and whispered huskedly in his ear, "I want this."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" he warned her. Giving her the opportunity to back away if she wanted to.  
  
But she just smiled mischievously. And kissed her prince.   
  
Her lips pressed to his, the same way how he remembered it. Only better. He didn't care about his vow anymore.. he surrended and started to respond. He could kiss her forever without being bored..  
  
The kiss got more intense as he started to respond. It was sending chills down her spine. His touch, firm yet gentle, was making her go crazy. If she would die just now, she would die as a happy girl.  
  
She seized a capsule out of her pocket and tossed it on the ground. A cheep bed appeared after the smoke was cleared.   
Vegeta picked her up, and layed her carefully down, causing the bed to shudder. Bulma didn't care, she was already in seventh heaven.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Now I've got ya!" 18 said holding her soon-to-become boyfriend tightly. "Now.. now.. Krillin, that wasn't very nice of you to fly away just like that."  
  
"O was it?" Krillin dared her.   
  
"I think I have to teach you some ma-"   
  
Krillin stopped her sentence by kissing her. Causing her arms and legs to go weak, Krillin saw that as the perfect opportunity to escape so he did.  
  
"Krillin!" she yelled with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
Krillin grinned. "If you catch me once again, I will ask you to the prom!"  
  
18 floated next to him. "You're already taking me to the prom!"  
  
"I do?" he asked innocently as he catched her.  
  
"Yes, you do." she responded before kissing him.   
  
"We should better head home, I'll pick you up tomorrow at Bulma's place." Krillin said. Giving her a cheeck kiss before leaving.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
She panted and rested her head on his chest.   
  
"I love you." she murmered before falling asleep.  
  
Vegeta looked confused at the blue haired beauty sleeping on his chest, did he just heard that right? Was she serious?   
  
The teacher checked her collarbone. Good.. they weren't bonded, her collarbone only seemed a little red. He sighed contently before lapsing into sleep as well.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To be continued..  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
I had to rewrite this chapter twice, and I still aren't very happy with it.. ow well.. just bear with me.  
  
So ehm.. thank you for reading this, and I hope you will review ^^!  
  
Love Mystic-chan 


	11. ready for prom

Hey you guys!!  
  
Thanks to, Rei, Emily, Saiya-jin Spice, Emerald-Forest, goten's girl, AzNLiLSMaLLKirby, The Dark Angel of Death, sexy vixen, cutie-blossom, spamiejo1, chibi z fighter, KamalaKali, and Anima-Lover18 for reviewing, I really appreciate it!  
  
And no.. I'm not writing a lemon! Okay.. I will promise I will make my romance a bit juicier but it won't be a lemon.. bad luck for you, ne?  
  
Sorry for the spelling mistakes, but I aren't going to ask Rei for beta-reading.. otherwise she will feel so forced to do it when she has other things to waist her time too (like exames for example, good luck Rei)  
  
This is going to be a short chappie, because I thought I couldn't let you guys wait any longer..   
  
Enjoy my little chapter, and don't forget to review! If nobody would review, I probably wouldn't have come so far with this fic..  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Chapter 11 : ready for prom  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
She sighed contently as she snuggled closer to his chest. Her thoughts drifted to last night. She expected to feel slutty and used, but she didn't. For some reason she felt as if it just couldn't have been different. As if she belonged to him. It felt real.  
  
Vegeta kissed her forehead, and carressed her silky blue hair.  
  
They just layed there, contently, together in silence. Neither of them had any idea how late it was, though Vegeta thought it was around 10 o'clock, but neither of them really cared. The batteries of the flashlight we're worn out. There was nothing but darkness, except for a few light strays that managed to struggle between the pile of rocks above them. Giving the scene a bit more magic.  
  
"Hey Guys! We're coming!!!" Chichi announced, obviously just landed with Goku. "We'll get you out in a minute.."  
  
Bulma's head shot up in shock. She quickly stood up and hurried to find her clothes. After all, what will Goku and Chichi think if they saw them there?   
  
Vegeta, obviously amused to see his student rushing and blushing, chuckled. Bulma, shot him a death glare, as she tried her best to find her panties. She found it ripped off uninvited in a corner. She sighed as she continued to search for her bra.. damn that saiyan.  
  
Vegeta decided to get up.. He however, had more luck in finding his clothes.   
  
Just in time they managed to recapsule the bed, before the first rock started to move. In a few seconds Goku and Chichi we're both in the cave.  
  
"So are you guys okay?" Goku asked concerned. Somewhat guilty that he actually locked them up here.  
  
"Looks cozy enough.." Chichi said, inspecting the cave for any suspicious objects.   
  
"Yeah.. we're okay... shouldn't we get going?" Bulma asked, somewhat afraid that Chichi would find her still lost bra.  
  
Chichi eyed her suspiciously. "Got something to hide?" she asked.  
  
Bulma gulped, "No of course not!".  
  
In one quick move Chichi was in front of Bulma, pulling her tanktop to reveal her collar bone.  
  
"Aw.. you guys didn't bond!" she said to her dismay as she noticed there wasn't a bonding scar.  
  
"Well what did you expect? Us to fuck like some rabbits caught in a hole!" Bulma exclaimed a bit tense.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "No we stayed nice, didn't we?" he asked to Bulma, who nodded, not very convincing, in response.  
  
"Whatevah B-chan, come one, we should get going! We still have to get ready for prom!!" Chichi exclaimed as she realized they only had 8 hours to get ready.  
  
"Yeah.. whatever.." Bulma said. She so totally didn't feel like going to prom.  
  
"Ehm, Vegeta could you fly Bulma home?" Goku asked. Knowing that it was quite hard to get off this island with two women in his arms.  
  
Vegeta grunted, picking Bulma up and speeded off in the sky. Soon Goku followed his example, with Chichi in his arms.  
  
Bulma sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"Don't get too comfortable." Vegeta said amused. "They might suspect something." He said loud enough for only Bulma to hear.  
  
Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek. Goku and Chichi we're too far behind to notice anyway.  
  
"So this is it, huh?" she asked as she noticed Capsule Corp. coming into view. "Here I'll leave my prince charming." she said, a faraway look in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
Vegeta let her go when they reached the balcony. Allowing his arms to rest on her waist a few seconds longer than necesarry. "I am not your prince charming, Bulma." he whispered in her ear. Causing a shiver to run down her spine, as she unwrapped her arms around him.   
  
"Yes you are." she whispered, before backing away a few steps. Noticing Goku and Chichi reaching Capsule Corp ground as well.   
  
As soon as Chichi reached the ground she speeded off to Bulma and dragged her inside. "We still have to search out our dresses, do you think we have enough make-up and.- o yeah, Bye Goku-honey, bye Vegeta." the raven haired beauty said withouth looking back. Dragging Bulma with her, who waved the two saiyans outside goodbye. Her eyes locked with Vegeta, and suddenly she remembered what he had just said. He called her Bulma! A proud smile crept up her face, but to her dismay Vegeta was already out of sight. Chichi had dragged her to her chamber. To get ready for prom.  
  
Damn prom.  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
"Red or Blue one?" Chichi asked, showing Bulma the two beautiful dresses.  
  
"Red one, definitely." Bulma answered, her gaze not once leading to the dresses.  
  
"Come on B-chan! We've got only 3 hours, and all you did was staring out of the window.. hell you didn't even touch a dress!" Chichi scolded her. "Even 18 is doing her hair in the bathroom! And all you.. you're just.." The raven haired girl sighed. "Are you sure nothing happened between you and Vegeta? I know you had a crush on him and I find it very hard to believe that nothing has happend. Or what is your explanation of your sudden muteness?"  
  
"Nothing has happend!" she snapped obviously irritated.  
  
At that moment 18 came in, holding together her wet hair. "Bulma-gal, chill out." she scolded the blue haired gal. She turned to Chi. "Up or down?" she asked for advice for her angelic hair.  
  
"Up, definitely!" Chichi stated. "It will look great with the black dress!"  
  
"You think?" 18 said before speeding of to the bathroom once again, not waiting for an answer.   
  
Chichi turned to her best friend again. "Sure Bulma?"  
  
"I've slept with him." She blurted out. Immediately regretting when she heard herself utterting these words.  
  
"YOU WHAT!" was 18 response from the bathroom. She somehow picked those lines up.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Chichi uttered, regaining from the shock. "So was it good?"  
  
Bulma blushed and tried hard to wipe that stupid grin of her face. 18 raced out of the bathroom to hear this, she comfortably sat down on Bulma's bed as she waited for Bulma to answer.  
  
"Are you kidding? It was heaven!" she replied, somewhat scolding her self to give this information so easily... what the hell, Chi and 18 we're her best friends.  
  
"It was Vegeta.." 18 uttered disusted, obviously still in shock.  
  
"But you guys didn't bond!!" Chichi exclaimed confused. "And Vegeta will leave tomorrow morning.."  
  
"I knew that.." Bulma said. "It was to be.. he was in heat, a saiyan rut thingy.. and it was to be just a one night stand.."  
  
"Did he force you?" 18 asked concerned. "I swear I'm going to kill him if he did.."  
  
"No he didn't force me." Her voice became a bit hoarse. "I.. I wanted him to do it.." Bulma had never felt so fragile before as if her enemy knew all her sercets, and was now able to eliminate her. But it were just her two best friends she was telling to.  
  
"Damn.." chichi said. "Always thought I would be the first one.. " she said, somehow trying to get rid of the tension that was breeding in the room.  
  
18 jaw dropped, "You mean you and Goku never.."  
  
"Once.." she confessed, making her former statement untrue. "How far did you and Krillin get?" Chichi asked, liking to talk about this subject because she, for once, had something to talk about.  
  
"He's a real sweettie..,"   
  
Bulma bursted out laughing, relieved that the Vegeta-subject was dropped. "Have you got any idea how funny it is to hear you say that?!"  
  
18 smirked, knowing that it was a bit out of character for her to say such a thing, but it was just the damned truth! At that moment she realized that she really loved the guy. Causing her smirk, to turn into a real smile. She was no longer afraid of that fact, and accepted the thruth. "Anyway, we didn't do it yet.. but who knows? Prom's night sounds romantic enough for me." She smiled mischievously.  
  
Bulma giggled, "Romantic 18.. my my.. you even started to sound like Maron."  
  
"Where is she anyway?" Chichi asked, wondering where the blue haired teenager could be..  
  
"She told me she was getting ready at Yamcha's." 18 stated, in the meanwhile standing in front of a mirror in Bulma's room, trying to get her hair done.  
  
"Do you think they will last as a couple?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I dunno.. they're both so.. conceited.." Chichi said, painting her nails a beautiful transparent blue.  
  
"I think they'll last till College." The blond beauty said, turning around to show her hair. "What do you think?" she asked for advice.  
  
"Pretty, but keep some strays out." Chichi suggested, as 18 turned around to try.  
  
"I can't believe high school is almost over..." Bulma said. "It was like yesterday when we started it.. will we go to college together?"  
  
"We could try.. it probably won't work.." 18 said. "But we could try anyway!"  
  
"Good... 'cause I don't wanna lose you guys." Bulma uttered.  
  
"You won't!" Chichi stated. "We're like, friends forever!"  
  
"Yeah, like friends forever." Bulma agreed.  
  
"You guys are just way too cozy!" 18 said.  
  
"Come on B-chan, we're going to find you a pretty dress!" Chichi said while dragging Bulma in one of her own large closets full of clothes that even Bulma didn't know by heart. "Got any ideas?"  
  
Bulma smiled. "I don't care, as long as it's not pink!"  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
To Be Continued  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Next Chapter Prom&Bonding! 


	12. the bond

I know it has been quite a while before I updated.. let's say a very long while.. but here is finally the final chapter..   
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
Chapter 12 : Yes Sir  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
She seemed to be doing well.  
  
But she wasn't.  
  
She laughed, she danced, she drank, she talked with her classmates about college. Rei was going to Harvard.. Sandra's divorced parents were getting back to gether and Tom didn't know whether to pick the Art or the Theatre college. And Bulma couldn't care less.  
  
Rick had told her, that he had a surprise planned 'just for the two of us'.   
  
"Nice," she had said. "So how is she doing?" not realizing that he was talking about her.   
  
And that's because she was realizing something else.  
  
Vegeta would leave. Tomorrow.  
  
"To leave - left - left" Bulma's lips, that felt strangely cold even through her cherry red lipstick, had spoken.  
  
Ricky chuckled and asked her if she wanted another drink.  
  
Goku and Chi Chi were doing great, Chi Chi was wearing a beautiful red dress and Goku looked just too jummy in that tux of his. They were having so much fun. They were being so in love.  
  
Krillin and 18 looked kind of strange as a dancing couple, because of Krillin's height. But neither of them really cared. They could do anything! They were together.  
  
Maron came, to nobody's surprise, in a red tiny, but still incredible elegant looking, dress. She and Yamcha were the most prideful couple in the room. And they both knew the name of the hotel they would spend the night in by heart.  
  
They were all having fun.  
  
But not Bulma, she was screaming, crying and confused inside. And no one seemed to notice. No one in the room of 300 students even looked up, not even her favourite Biologie teacher miss Grandlo who was talking with the barkeeper noticed. And not even Ricky, who was now talking in front of her, noticed.  
  
She didn't know where he was talking about, and to be honest, she wasn't even in the slightest way interested.  
  
But one thing she did know.  
  
She didn't want to lose him.  
  
He was her everything..  
  
and who wanted to lose everything?  
  
Warm soft lips placed on her cold cherry ones.   
  
She pulled away immediately.  
  
"Ricky what the hell are you doing?" she shrieked, still in shock. She noticed that they were outside in the garden standing underneath a three, noted that they had a few of these threes in their garden in capsule corp too, their mother had picked them out.  
  
"What does it look like, baby?" he streched out the word like "baaayy-bee" making it sound as if the 'bee' part was said in inhalation. "I'm going to have a bit of fun with my favourite date." he winked.  
  
His left hand on her ass, her left hand with a smack on his right shaven cheek. His hand detached he looked up confused.  
  
"No, don't Ricky. We had fun tonight, and this is not how I wanted this night to end."  
  
"Me neither, babe." He pronounced neither as 'neether' and it remembered her of Vegeta, who always pronounced it as 'nyther' it sounded more intelligent in her opinion. "I've got the keys." He got them out of his pocked and swirled it ringenly around in front of her face. "The room is all ours." He tried to kiss her again, but she took a few steps back in time. "What is wrong with you! I thought you'd be an easy fuck! I didn't rent that room for nothing you know."  
  
Just as Bulma wanted to respond, she was interrupted.  
  
"Look like you did."   
  
Immediately she smiled, and their was moisture of happiness forming in her eyes.  
  
"Now back of fool, before you'll be too beaten to even walk" His voice was with pure venom, and behind her he placed a comforting hand on Bulma's left shoulder.  
  
She shivered by this little gesture and blinked back her tears that were threatening to come.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta.. I - I ehm.. I.." not capable uttering any words he was looking confused at his pants, which was becoming suspiciously wet, before he ran away. Back to the party with a trail of moisterous fear on his heals.  
  
Bulma wanted to say something, but the words that were forming in her mind didn't seem to make any sense, besides she didn't trust her voice yet. So instead she leaned back in his solid chest, and sighed deeply. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to slow the quick beating of her heart. Her collarbone was aching, but her arms seemed to heavy to scratch it.  
  
When she opened her eyes she had found some courage to speek.  
  
"I'm coming with you." She turned around to see his response, but his eyes looked too confused to respond her statement.  
  
When he was looking at her she felt as if the distance between them was too big, she closed it by stepping closer. Their noses only touching and her collarbone burning.  
  
"Why?" he asked, his eyes focused on her lips.  
  
"Because.." she said. "I realized today that I love you. And I don't think it will ever pass." she managed to chuckle softly just in time before their lips met.  
  
The sensation seemed too overwhelming, the beating of her heart too fast, and the aching of her collarbone too burning, the kiss was too short for both their liking. And they looked at each other, both wondering why they had stopped, and decided to let the passion continue. Their lips met again.  
  
Vegeta's strong arms floated up her back, and one of her ams that was already sitauted around his neck, pulled him even closer. Her other hand had now it's place on his chest, where it was pulling the fabric of the shirt together limply, his muscles reflexing underneath it.  
  
She was pleased to know that she wasn't the only one effected by one other's touch.  
  
"So does that mean I can come with you?" she asked innocently, her eyes glancing at his lips to his eyes and back again, but decided to stay focused on his eyes after realizing she wanted first the answer and than the kiss.  
  
"No." Vegeta answered and kissed her briefly. "It means that you will come with me." He kissed her neck and thousands of shivers joilted through her. He flicked his tongue over her collarbone.  
  
If she wanted to back away, she had to do it now. She knew what was going to happen next.. and it would be a decision for life.. she could stop it.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
She just uttered two short words before he bit her bonded.  
  
"Yes Sir"   
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
So I guess this will be..  
  
The End..  
  
keep your eyes open for the sequel!! Bulma and Vegeta will return after a year back to earth and go to college.. it will be more focussing on each couple!  
  
/\ - - ^ - - /\  
  
I hope your all satisfying with the end.  
  
Sniff.. this was it.. my first story finished...  
  
I'd like to give a big thanks to Rei for her support and her beta-reading! And of course to..  
  
Twiligigh-Aftermath, she has been checking out all of my stories, and in her last chapter review she told me she'd die if I didn't finish this.. I hope that didn't happen yet.. ^^!  
  
And Waterprincess, Valerie and Desire and Sexy Vixen, one of my first reviewers. *sniff* thanks girls!  
  
Hope Killer, who practicly scolded me for my OCC-Vegetaness.. =P.. let's face.. I just love to picture Vegeta that way =P!  
  
And Cutie-Blossom.. who was practicly screaming BONDING BONDING, copied and paste it 96 times! Just to get me the point.. yes I've counted them! ^^! Hope your satisfied with his final chapter!  
  
VegetaPrincess and TrunksVegetaFrodo for reviewing ^^!  
  
And of course Saiyajin Spice and Chibi Z fighter..for both adding me to their favourite strory list!  
  
And Anjali, for mailing me her support!!  
  
Thank girls!!   
  
I hope you all enjoyed this story, just as much as I enjoyed writting it. I'm already having ideas for the sequel.. so this won't be the last you'd hear from me.  
  
But goodbye for now, and thank you all very much for reading!!  
  
O yeah! Feel free to use this idea of Vegeta as a teacher.. I know there are many many people who can write this better. I might wanna revise this fic sometime.. when my writing 'talents' have improved..  
  
I will concentrate on the do ut des, I'm still here and woven stories for now. I want them finished before I'll start on the sequel.   
  
But the ideas for the sequel are already in my head.. and if you liked this story, I will garantue you'll like the sequel too!  
  
Thanks again,   
  
Maz 


End file.
